Akai Ito
by Baekbooty
Summary: "Mungkin kau hanya kurang keren. Atau.. benang merahmu tidak terikat dengan wanita"-Kyungsoo. Did you know? There's a red string tied to your little finger. You can't see it, but it's there. And you know, that red string binds you to your fated person, so the two of you are alright, even if you're apart. CHANBAEK for #ChanBaekIDChallenge


**AKAI ITO**

Prompt: A.9 Bola

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol

Genre : Romance, School life, Fluff/?

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy

Disclaimer : The idea belong to **JoannaLiu Aquamarine,** the chara belong to God and their parents, but this story is **Mine**.

.

.

Hope you enjoy it^^

.

.

.

" _Did you know? There's a red string tied to_ _your little finger. You cannot see it, but it's there. And you know, that red string binds you to your fated person, so the two of you are alright, even if you're apart.."_

.

.

.

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Baekhyun terus mengumpati dirinya sebanyak yang ia bisa lakukan. Mungkin segalanya akan terasa mudah jika saja Nyonya Park tidak pernah melahirkan raksasa menyebalkan bernama Park Chanyeol. Tapi Tuhan mempertimbangkan untuk memberinya beban terberat dengan mengaitkan takdir buruk diantara mereka. Tuhan seakan tidak puas hanya dengan itu, kenyataan bahwa mereka tetangga adalah gencatan senjata bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak selayak _Tom_ dan _Jerry_ , atau kucing dan tikus yang terlibat dalam hubungan benci yang berakar. Hanya sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dimengerti oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Dan setiap kali pemikiran itu melintas, yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya akan mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Liu menolaknya pagi tadi, bahkan sebelum ia sempat membanggakan rayuannya. Dan sudah dipastikan alasan utamanya hanya terletak pada Park Chanyeol. Raksasa jelek itu suka sekali mengalihkan perhatian para gadis untuk dirinya sendiri hingga tak menyisakan satu untuk Baekhyun.

Itu. Sangat. Tidak. Adil.

Baekhyun hanya ingin merasakan kencan dan menjadi pria yang bahagia. Sesederhana itu, tapi Chanyeol selalu membuatnya lebih jauh dari kata sederhana.

"Kau seperti mayat hidup" Kyungsoo menyela dibangkunya, cukup prihatin dengan keadaan Baekhyun disampingnya, "Apa Liu sangat berarti untukmu?" ia menambah kalimatnya ketika tak mendapat tanggapan.

"Tidak!"

Sungguh! Baekhyun tidak berniat ketus pada Kyungsoo yang baik hati, tapi _mood_ buruknya masih melingkupinya hingga sekarang. Ia tidak bisa mensterilkan otaknya dari manusia semenyebalkan Park Chanyeol. Park jelek yang merusak segalanya.

"Lalu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas menyerah, tidak ada salahnya jika mereka bertukar pikiran karena mungkin Kyungsoo memiliki pemikiran yang lebih realistis darinya, "Aku sudah mencoba dari putri sekolah hingga gadis biasa. Dan semuanya menolakku karena tergila-gila dengan Park Chanyeol. Yang tidak bisa kumengerti adalah.." ia mengambil nafas dalam satu tarikan, "Bagaimana para gadis incaranku selalu menjadikan Park Chanyeol sebagai alasan sementara gadis-gadis itu juga memuja Kris _sunbae_ , Sehun, Kai, atau si dewan kesiswaan yang kaya" dan menghembuskannya kasar untuk kemudian terengah.

"Jadi, kau iri dengan Chanyeol?"

"Ya. Maksudku, tidak!"

Baekhyun iri dengan Chanyeol? Apa Kyungsoo sedang memainkan perannya sebagai pelawak?

"Ya. Kau iri" keputusan yang mutlak.

"Tidak!"

"Baekhyun iri" ejekan ini sungguh menggelitik telinga.

"Baekhyun cemburu" Oh Tidak! Kepalanya akan meledak.

"Baekhyun cemburu dengan Park Chanyeol"

"Byun Baekhyun yang cantik cemburu dengan Park Chanyeol yang tampan"

"Byun-"

Sudah cukup!

Omong kosong Kyungsoo hanya semakin membuat wajahnya merah padam. Rasa malu yang teraduk dengan amarah menguar dari mata sipitnya. Anggapan jika Kyungsoo akan menyelamatkannya justru menyulut emosi yang sedari tadi ditekannya.

"Hey Do!" sayangnya Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa membentak sahabat mungilnya. Yang keluar dari bibir itu hanya sebutan kecil Kyungsoo dengan sedikit geraman dan gertakan gigi yang tertahan.

" _Okay~_ " Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah, menyerah. Baekhyun mendengus, _sudah sepantasnya_.

"Sudah mencoba dengan bukan penggila Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menegakkan punggungnya, bersiap untuk antusiasme ceritanya yang panjang, "Jeonhee, dia fans berat Luhan, saat aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku dia beralasan menyukai Park Chanyeol. Liu, fans gila Kris sunbae yang tiba-tiba beralih fungsi menjadi penggemar berat Park Chanyeol. Sisanya ada Jaemi pengagum Tao, Eunseul si pemuja dewan kesiswaan, Jessy stalker Kai. Dan kesemuanya berbalik menyukai Park Chanyeol" ia mengakhiri ceritanya dengan jambakan pada rambutnya. Rasa frustasinya sudah menapaki puncak ubun-ubun.

"Ini sedikit.." Kyungsoo berpikir, "..rumit"

"Aku tahu. Aku curiga Park jelek itu bermain sihir"

Kyungsoo melengos, ia tidak habis pikir mengenai pemikiran kolot Baekhyun di abad ini, "Jangan berlebihan. Mungkin kau hanya kurang keren. Atau.."

Hening.

Baekhyun menengok, cemas akan kalimat Kyungsoo dibalik kata 'atau' itu.

Kyungsoo lantas berdehem membuat udara diantara mereka semakin mencengangkan, "Benang merahmu tidak terikat dengan wanita"

BOUGHH!

.

.

Kyungsoo bodoh, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang lebih idiot untuk meminta solusi pada orang bodoh. Beruntung, ia sempat mendaratkan kepalan tangannya dipipi kiri Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika Baekhyun kurang keren, ia bisa menerimanya. Tapi jika benang merahnya tidak terikat dengan wanita..

Apa Kyungsoo sedang berusaha memberi pengertian padanya jika benang merahnya terikat pada pria? atau setengah dari makhluk itu yang berarti banci?

Haha. Baekhyun jelas hanya akan menanggapi serius opsi pertama. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana seorang pria menjalin hubungan dengan pria lainnya. Yang benar saja. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan kecuali ide jeniusnya mengenai basket.

Pada akhirnya, disinilah Baekhyun berada. Berpartisipasi dalam audisi _club_ basket sekolahnya karena iming-iming keren. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berurusan dengan basket, tidak sama sekali. Tapi apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menjadi keren.

Obsidiannya kini tertarik untuk berpendar pada tribun penonton diatas sana. Penuh dengan para gadis yang bersorak saling menyebut idola mereka.

 _Pantas Chanyeol sangat digilai, basket sungguh berpengaruh._

Baekhyun mengecap miring, membayangkan mereka yang disana bersorak untuknya. Setelah audisi ini, ia agak mencemaskan bagaimana para gadis itu akan mengantri untuk berkencan denganya.

Trik ini adalah batu loncatan kreasi Luhan, siswa tahun akhir yang familiar akan kecantikannya. Menurut kisah yang ia dengar dari Kyungsoo, Luhan tak ubahnya dengan dirinya. Perbedaan mereka hanya terletak pada alibi para gadis menolak mereka. Jika Chanyeol adalah perkara yang terlalu rumit, maka Luhan dan kecantikannya adalah hukum alam.

 _"Jadi.. Semuanya berubah sejak Luhan sunbae melakukan slam dunk saat audisi tahun lalu"_

Beberepa jeritan mulai meragukan pendengarannya.

 _"Penggemarnya kebanyakan wanita, meskipun penggemar pria juga tidak pernah benar-benar surut"_

Ia menatap satu persatu anggota _club_ yang memasuki lapangan. Dahinya mengerut saat netranya tak mendapati Chanyeol disana. Meski Baekhyun tidak pernah antusias dengan _club_ basket, tapi sebatas yang ia tahu Chanyeol adalah wakil ketua sedang sepupu tiangnya adalah ketua yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun.

Ketika ia juga tak mendapati Chanyeol beberapa detik setelahnya, Baekhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh dan memutar kembali alasan kenapa ia berada disana.

 _"Sayangnya saat semua gadis mulai memandangnya sebagai pria manly, Luhan sunbae justru mengabaikan mereka"_

Teriakan itu seakan bertambah dan terus bertambah kala manusia-manusia keren disana berada tepat ditengah-tengah lapangan.

 _"Luhan sunbae memilih menjalin hubungan dengan.. aku tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya, jadi jangan bilang pada siapapun. Mengerti?"_

Diantara wajah-wajah tampan yang menghipnotis mata, Baekhyun justru terpikat pada tautan tangan _hobae_ nya pada Luhan dibawah sana.

 _"Kudengar, Luhan sunbae menjalin hubungan gay dengan siswa kelas satu"_

"Itu.. Se-hun?" bisiknya meragu.

 _"Malangnya, hingga sekarang masih belum ada yang tahu siapa siswa kelas satu itu"_

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyungsoo mengenai benang takdirnya, tapi Sehun dan Luhan.. Mereka terlihat.. cocok? entahlah.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu-" suara Kris tiba-tiba menggema, mengacaukan atensinya.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Kyungsoo membuat pikiran Baekhyun bercabang. Tapi Baekhyun cukup menyadari dimana posisinya sekarang. Tidak cukup waktu untuk memikirkan kemana benang merahnya akan terjalin. Ada ratusan mata yang akan mengawasinya disini, dan anak itu masih waras untuk sekedar merasakan malu.

"-anggota baru untuk tim kami. Jadi kita mulai saja sekarang. Setiap peserta memiliki 5 menit untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Cetak nilai sebanyak yang kalian bisa dan bergabunglah dengan kami"

Semula, audisi itu berjalan lancar pada 33 peserta lainnya, tapi pengecualian untuk Baekhyun. Tidak peduli betapa kerasnya usaha Baekhyun untuk memasukkan bola kecil itu kedalam ring, semuanya gagal. Tak ada satupun yang masuk bahkan setelah menit kelima terlewat. Namun tekadnya untuk bergabung dengan _club_ itu membuatnya mengupayakan apa yang masih bisa ia lakukan.

Satu-persatu dari mereka bahkan mulai meninggalkan tribun, jenuh akan permainan amatir Baekhyun yang membosankan. Mengabaikan bagaimana keringat yang mulai mengucur dibalik anak rambutnya, bagaimana beberapa siswa yang mengoloknya atau bagaimana tubuhnya yang mulai keletihan, Baekhyun masih berusaha.

"Sampai kapan kita akan menunggunya, ini bahkan lebih dari 30 menit" sanggah salah satu peserta berambut mie.

Menjemukan memang, saat mendapati peserta yang memiliki kesempatan khusus diantara semua peserta yang memiliki kesempatan yang sama. Karena rasa iri itu, sungguh memuakkan.

Baekhyun menyadari itu, tapi apa pedulinya? Tidak ada.

"Setidaknya biarkan dia memasukkannya satu kali" ucap Kris terlampau iba.

Benar. Satu saja. Baekhyun hanya ingin memasukkannya. Ia menatap penuh tekad ring diatasnya, tapi ketidakseimbangan tenaganya mengharuskannya berhenti sejenak untuk menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lutut. Nafasnya semakin tersengal mencari rencana untuk memasukkan bola yang tergeletak dibawah kakinya. Sementara Kyungsoo menatapnya nanar dari pinggir lapangan. Pria mungil itu mulai meragukan solusinya.

Baekhyun hanya berniat membungkuk sekedar memungut bola dikakinya, tapi tiba-tiba ia merasa terangkat dengan tinggi, tidak! bahkan sangat tinggi. Seonggok kepala berada diantara pahanya, dan saat ia menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia sudah duduk diatas bahu seseorang.

Belum cukup keterkejutannya luruh, ia mendengar seseorang berbicara dibawah sana, "Cepat masukkan _Midget_! Kau sangat berat. Ugh!" atau itu lebih pantas disebut umpatan.

Baekhyun ingat dengan persis siapa pemilik suara itu. Beberapa pemikiran yang ganjil mulai menyabotase gerakan tangannya hingga ia hanya membeku diudara. Dengan kurang ajarnya mengabaikan seseorang dibawah sana yang terseok menggapai tempat untuk lebih dekat dengan ring.

"YA! APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? CEPAT MASUKKAN BOLANYA!"

Detik itu juga Baekhyun terjungkal dari spekulasinya. Ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati ring yang jauh lebih rendah dari beberapa menit lalu. ia bahkan bisa menyentuhnya saat tangannya memasukkan bola sialan itu.

Kemudian rasa lega yang luar biasa menerjangnya kala melihat bola petaka itu jatuh memantul tepat dibawah lingkar besi yang membuatnya merasakan definisi frustasi. Baekhyun bahkan mengabaikan bagaimana _dia_ membuat kakinya kembali menapaki lantai. Ia tersenyum lemah, tubuhnya lemas seolah tenagannya benar-benar terkuras hingga batasnya, dan ia hanya menyesali jantungnya yang berdebum sangat keras, ia pasti benar-benar kelelahan.

Diantara sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berusaha untuk menekan jarak mereka. Ia sendiri mempertanyakan kenapa, tapi tubuhnya justru bergerak tanpa perintah bahkan setelah ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan. Ada pergerakannya yang bekerja diluar akal.

"Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun berjinjit untuk melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol. Ia kini paham bagaimana jemarinya dapat merasakan dinginnya ring. Chanyeol sangat tinggi, mungkin itu yang mempertimbangkan Baekhyun untuk menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada pria itu. Namun, satu yang luput dari gambarannya adalah, Chanyeol yang terkejut bisa jadi memiliki refleks yang buruk. Tak ayal jika debuman pada lantai terdengar menginterupsi seisi lapangan. Mereka berdua jatuh dan Baekhyun menimpa Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya, Chanyeol memiliki sedikit kesadaran untuk merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun guna menjaga anak itu tetap diatas tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berharap ia masih meyakini telinga lebarnya yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, jadi ketika sebuah isakan lirih menyapu gendang telinganya, ia mencoba untuk tetap menjadi dirinya.

" _Midget_ , kau baik-baik saja?"

Isakan lainnya kemudian menyeruak membuat hatinya terserang panik yang amat. Ia kemudian membalik keadaan, berusaha mencari iris Baekhyun.

"Dengan ini.." Kris menginterupsi, drama mereka terlalu _chessy_ untuk dipandang mata, "Audisi ini berakhir. Kalian akan menunggu pengumumannya minggu depan" Kris menyeringai menatap sepupunya yang terlarut dalam usahanya ditengah sana, "Ahh~ aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana dengan ramyun? Seseorang mau menemaniku?"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mengusir setiap orang dalam _indoor_ itu. Tidak ada yang menarik, dua orang pria yang saling menindih ditengah lapangan, kecuali jika itu Hyuna yang melakukan tarian erotis, maka mereka akan dengan senang hati merogoh kocek untuk tinggal.

"Baekh.."

Chanyeol mencoba mengguncang bahu Baekhyun. Otaknya semakin buruk ketika anak itu hanya menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mungkin Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan dirinya yang merengek, tapi dengan itu Chanyeol justru semakin tenggelam dalam kepanikannya.

"Baekhyun!" Ia kembali mencoba dengan sedikit bentakan.

"Aku membencimu Park"

Chanyeol membeku, kali ini ia mungkin mengharapkan ketidaknormalan pada telinganya. Bisikan Baekhyun dan apa yang akan diucapkan anak itu setelahnya hanya seperti ribuan jarum yang menghujam tepat dirasa sakitnya. Chanyeol merasa seperti, dirinya akan menyerah.

"Aku membencimu"

"Ak- hiks.. membenci-mu"

.

.

Malam berikutnya, Baekhyun mencoba melawan rasa malunya untuk singgah ke rumah Chanyeol. Hanya, jangan berharap Baekhyun akan merengek pada Chanyeol, lebih tepatnya ia terpaksa menaruh harapan terbesarnya pada Kris. Jika Baekhyun bisa belajar dari ketuanya secara langsung, maka mengemis pada sang wakil ketua adalah pelelangan untuk martabatnya. Itu hanya berlaku untuk Park Chanyeol omong-omong.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku Baekhyun-ah. Kau tahu, aku harus mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian masuk universitas"

Ya. Baekhyun memahami itu, setidaknya beberapa detik setelah penolakan dari Kris menjamah hatinya. Kemudian yang dipikirkan Baekhyun adalah mengenai _plan_ B dalam keputus asaannya yang menyulut inisiatif Kris untuk menyumbangkan rencana terbaiknya.

"Chanyeol bisa mengajarimu bermain basket" kepala Baekhyun sedang memuat kalimat itu, "Kau tidak akan pernah berpikir seberapa tampan Chanyeol saat mendribble bola" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda barangkali.

Baekhyun terbelalak, bukan karena _wink_ dari kapten basket tentu saja, melainkan ide gila Kris untuk meminta Chanyeol mengajarinya.

Lelucon macam apa yang menimpanya? Kenapa semua harus melibatkan Park jelek itu? Dan kenapa selalu Chanyeol yang lebih baik darinya? Dari sekian banyak manusia yang berkelamin pria, Baekhyun bersumpah kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa harus Park jelek Chanyeol?

Baekhyun menghela nafas, akan lebih baik jika angan-angannya mengenai _plan_ B ditangguhkannya, sementara ia akan melayangkan bantahan pada ide gila Kris.

"Tunggu disini! Aku akan memanggil Chanyeol" namun entah berapa banyak kemalangan yang telah menimpanya sejak ia mengalami pubertas, bahkan hingga detik dimana ia masih bernafas dengan baik. Baekhyun sulit mempercayai bagaimana Kris menghilang dianak tangga terakhir, sedang ia baru saja membuka mulut untuk menyerukan sanggahan.

Baekhyun kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya. Malangnya, irama ketukan pada lantai atas membuat pikiran itu mengabur kemudian organ vitalnya menegang dan bekerja lebih cepat. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan kencang, desiran darahnya mulai kacau, dan Baekhyun merasa gelisah.

"Kenapa disini panas sekali?" ia mencoba mengipasi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Netranya sibuk mengerling pada apapun disekitarnya. Iris hitam itu lantas menatap binar pada gelas diatas meja Kris yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku.

Tiang itu tidak berbohong, omong-omong.

Hingga tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk meraih dan meneguk habis isi dalam gelas itu. Seingatnya ini memang musim panas, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengira malam akan terasa semakin.. entahlah. Sejak audisi itu, tubuhnya juga sedikit bermasalah.

Jantungnya masih berdebum, dan semakin cepat kala langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar jelas.

Baiklah, Baekhyun semakin merasa gugup. Tapi apa? Apa yang membuat kegugupan itu menyergapnya? Baekhyun tidak akan gelisah hanya untuk bertemu Chanyeol kan? Mereka sudah terbiasa sejak memakai popok, jadi Chanyeol yang sudah mengalami pubertas bukanlah..

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari Chanyeol. Pria itu hanya mengenakan pakaian _casual_ ala kadarnya, dengan rambut kelamnya yang berantakan. Anehnya, secara khusus Baekhyun justru tenggelam dalam pandangannya. Ia tanpa sengaja telah mengizinkan hatinya melihat Chanyeol dengan cara berbeda.

Sisi lain dari dirinya mulai menyesali bagaimana ia bisa melewati hari-harinya dengan mengabaikan pertumbuhan Chanyeol yang sempurna, tidak seperti dirinya.. Pendek, terkesan cantik, dan cerewet seperti seorang gad- Uh, lupakan!

"Baekhyun, si bodoh ini akan mengajarimu, jika dia macam-macam, katakan padaku, aku akan menghajarnya"

Baekhyun masih terbenam dalam lamunannya.

"Aku harus menerima harga dari semua ini"

Masih belum ada pergerakan, sekalipun itu adalah aib untuk sakunya.

"ARRGH, KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU?!"

Bahkam geraman Chanyeol sama sekali tak tampak berarti.

"LALU KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?!"

Baekhyun selalu disana, tenggelam dalam renungannya.

"SIAPA YANG BERTERIA-"

Siapa yang tahu bahwa Kris lebih dulu menyadari kebisuan tatapannya. Obsidian itu menatap lurus pada Chanyeol, dan Kris mengetahui kekaguman dalam kecemburuan disana.

"Baekhyun!" Kris menegurnya, "Baekhyun-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" ia kembali mengulangi.

"Wajahku memang terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan. Tapi, kau punya latihan denganku _Midget_. 6 menit dari sekarang, kutunggu dilapangan, **dua** blok dari sini"

Baekhyun mungkin tidak salah dengar saat Chanyeol membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya Baekhyun bisa melebarkan matanya untuk melayangkan protes. Karena dengan begitu dirinya telah kembali.

"Apa? Tidak! Kupikir ada sedikit kesalahpahaman disini. Kris _sunbae_ -"

"Waktumu tersisa 5 menit 50 detik"

"-aku meminta tolong padamu bukan padanya-

"5 menit 47 detik"

"-jika kau tidak bisa mengajariku, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan- diam!" Baekhyun melotot pada Chanyeol yang berniat membuka mulutnya, "aku bisa mencari orang lain untuk mengajariku. Jadi, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku.. Kris _sunbae_.."

"Baekhyun-ah, satu menitmu habis dengan percuma"

"Apa? Kenapa kau juga- Ya! Aish!"

Menyerah, dan setelahnya ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menjangkau lapangan basket. _Well_ , latihannya telah dimulai, bahkan dari satu menit yang lalu. Baekhyun hanya tidak menyadari apa yang dilakukan dua tiang itu setelah dirinya menghilang dibalik daun pintu.

Tersenyum.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Baekhyun mendapati tulang-tulangnya seakan remuk. Chanyeol mengajarinya dengan sangat baik seolah ia akan masuk wajib militer lebih awal. Akibatnya ia memperoleh kesakitan dibeberapa titik. Tapi hasil yang mengejutkan dari segalanya adalah Baekhyun berhasil mencetak nilai bahkan tanpa gendongan Chanyeol dipundak. Itu adalah hal yang patut disyukuri setelah kelahirannya tentu saja. Mungkin ia akan memberi Chanyeol imbalan hari ini.

Namun, Chanyeol yang bersandar diambang pintu kelasnya seusai sekolah mengingatkan Baekhyun akan sesuatu yang bisa jadi sangat berbahaya. Faktanya, Baekhyun berkali-kali harus berkelit dengan debaran jantungnya atau wajah memanasnya dibeberapa kesempatan, terutama saat iris mereka beradu. Baekhyun baru menyadari itu saat ia bangun pagi ini. Kejutan yang paling tidak diinginkannya seperti Chanyeol yang menciumnya dalam mimpinya, membuatnya resah dan itu cukup berefek pada dunianya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi hanyut dalam pikirannya seakan menikmati debarannya.

"Ya! _Midget_ , aku menagih bayaranku"

Baekhyun tersentak, ia mendengus, Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol, raksasa yang menyebalkan. Ia berjalan dengan sinis sebab itu adalah tameng yang tepat untuk menutupi kegugupan yang mulai menerjangnya.

"Ini!"

Diluar dugaannya, Chanyeol hanya menarik salah satu alisnya menatap beberapa lembar won kusut yang disuguhkan jemari lentiknya.

"Aku tidak menerima uang tunai. Traktir aku es krim" pintanya sarat akan keangkuhan.

Baekhyun memutar manik matanya malas, "Kau bisa membelinya sendiri Chanyeol, uang ini lebih dari cukup"

Tak butuh banyak kata yang terucap untuk Chanyeol menyeret pergelangan Baekhyun, membuat anak itu sedikit mengejang sebelum suara berat Chanyeol menariknya kembali ke dunia, "Aku tidak terbiasa makan sendiri. Kau harus menemaniku _Midget_ "

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau bisa saja-"

Mereka lalu berjalan dengan gerutuan Baekhyun disana-sini. Bahkan setelah _Banana Rum Jam_ Chanyeol tiba, Baekhyun tak pernah benar-benar berhenti dengan omelannya. Tapi tidak setelah anak itu melewati menit yang lama hanya untuk mengawasi Chanyeol yang asyik melahap es krimnya. Barangkali ia juga harus memesan sesuatu untuk lidahnya.

 _Very Berry Strawberry_ , baru saja Baekhyun akan menjilat es krim dalam _cone_ pesanannya tapi remahan krim disekitar bibir Chanyeol membuat perutnya tergelitik. Ia kemudian menyapukan ibu jarinya pada remahan itu dengan memasang tampang geli, Chanyeol yang keren sangat kekanakan saat memakan es krim.

Baekhyun bisa saja menjilat remahan pada ibu jarinya, sebelum ingatan akan rasa krim kuning itu menyentaknya. Karena Baekhyun tidak pernah memakan selain strawberry. Tidak sekalipun, bahkan saat ini. Jadi keputusannya untuk menyodorkan ibu jarinya dihadapan Chanyeol membuat pria itu meliukkan alisnya bingung.

"Tidak selain strawberry" dengan begitu Chanyeol segera melahap ibu jari itu kemudian mengemutnya layaknya loli. Hingga kikikan kecil diseberang mejanya menginterupsi kesibukannya, "Ahdha ahphah?" -Ada apa?-

"Geli" sungguh, lidah Chanyeol menggelitik ibu jarinya seperti sengatan listrik. Baekhyun pun berusaha menarik tangannya kembali sebelum Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangannya lebih erat.

"Ahkuh bhelhum selhesaih"

Baekhyun tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Sejak ketidakberuntungannya akan cinta pertamanya karena alasan munafik itu. Pertalian diantara mereka terulur menjauh. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun hanya tidak mengira bahwa anak kecil tambun, berkaca mata, dan selalu menggendong ferret dipundaknya akan bermetamorfosis menjadi pria dihadapannya. Sangat.. tamp- Astaga! wajahnya tiba-tiba terbakar.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol mendongak menatapnya yang menunduk, "Lepaskan tanganku" cicitnya malu.

Perhatiannya kini tak pernah lepas dari ibu jarinya yang basah. Liur Chanyeol, dahinya mengernyit jijik. Ia kemudian meraih tisu disampingnya sebelum Chanyeol menarik tangannya -lagi. Baekhyun mendongak dengan berbagai keingin tahuannya.

"Kita pulang. Aku sudah selesai"

"Tapi aku- selesai" ia menghela nafas, mengalah. Chanyeol memang tidak memiliki hak penuh tapi Baekhyun tetap tidak memiliki pilihan. Dan akhirnya ia kembali menyerah.

Kebiasaan yang tak akan pernah lepas dari Baekhyun adalah gerutuannya setelah memesan perisa strawberry. Satu langkah kaki mereka, namun serentetan kata yang tak berujung dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mungkin sudah menduga itu, tapi perihal strawberry, Chanyeol tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana benda merah berbintik itu menjadi buah bibir yang dipilih Baekhyun sebagai musik dalam perjalanan pulang mereka.

Chanyeol harusnya membiarkan anak itu mengomel atau ia boleh mengabaikannya seolah itu adalah celoteh balita. Namun, Chanyeol agaknya sedikit tergugah kala Baekhyun juga memperdebatkan kenapa Chanyeol menyukai pisang sementara strawberry jauh lebih enak. Anggapan anak itu bahwa strawberry adalah rasa yang paling menakjubkan membuatnya ingin mencicipi rasa itu, sedikit. Karena ia masih berpegang teguh pada pisangnya.

Chanyeol melangkah lebih cepat satu langkah didepan Baekhyun -kaki panjangnya selalu berguna. Ia kemudian berbalik menahan Baekhyun untuk tetap ditempatnya.

Anak itu mengerjab bingung, tapi masih serius dengan jilatannya pada es krimnya. Detik berikutnya Baekhyun menghujat jantungnya yang berdebum liar, kulitnya yang berdesir aneh, dan ia hanya bisa membeku bagai batu yang terkejut. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, dan Baekhyun baru menyadari jika strawberrynya benar-benar lezat. Bahkan untuk raksasa penyuka pisang yang kini mencicipi es krimnya dari sisi yang berlawanan.

Debaran itu kembali menunjukkan kehadirannya, dan Baekhyun seakan tidak berhak untuk menentangnya. Sebab hati kecilnya juga enggan menampik kegembiraan itu.

.

.

Baekhyun tahu Seoul sedang dilanda musim panas hingga satu bulan ke depan. Tapi hujan yang mengguyur pijakan kakinya justru mengingatkan dirinya akan nasihat Chanyeol kecil.

 _'Sedia payung sebelum hujan dimusim panas_ '

Waktu itu mungkin Baekhyun bisa menyangsikan guna payung sebelum hujan karena payung hanya akan bermanfaat ketika masa hujan tiba. Baekhyun tahu itu.

Asumsi yang terlalu enteng sebab Chanyeol akan dengan sengaja membawa dua payung sedang satu akan diangsurkan untuk dirinya. Tapi kali ini, ia mungkin harus menunggu hujan mereda kecuali jika ia mengharapkan lendir hijau menginvasi hidungnya esok pagi.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan latihannya bersama Chanyeol sore itu. Ia berencana untuk bergelung dengan selimutnya sebelum hujan mengacaukan niatannya. Bagian terburuk dari yang terburuk adalah Chanyeol yang tengah mengawasinya disebelah. Jantungnya kembali menggetarkan tulang rusuknya, tubuhnya menjadi ragu akan akal sehatnya. Tapi, dalam pikirannya ia masih mengharap Chanyeol yang sekarang masih dengan nasihat dan dua payungnya. Baekhyun cukup ngeri dengan keadaan sekolah yang sudah lengang.

Namun hasrat kecil itu seakan musnah kala Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah jas hujan _over coat_ dari ranselnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar meloloskan nafasnya kasar, barangkali ia harus menginap atau sebuah ucapan selamat datang pada hidung tersumbat merupakan olokan yang mengesankan.

"Hey _Giant_ , aku tidak membawa payung" Chanyeol mencibir mengejek. Bibirnya miring menirukan logat Baekhyun beberapa tahun lalu.

Baekhyun membisu, pikirnya mengharuskan angannya terpental pada tahun-tahun mereka yang terlewat. _Giant_.. Baekhyun merindukan kala itu. Dimana dua anak kecil masih dalam canda mereka yang bahagia. Dimana seorang _Giant_ yang selalu mengerti sang _Midget_ lebih dari apa yang pernah dibayangkannya. Dimana seorang _Giant_ adalah..

Baekhyun menyeringai miris, segalanya telah berganti karenanya. _Giant_.. tempatnya bersandar, ia menendang jauh sosok nyaman itu. Dan betapa hatinya merangsang egonya untuk merengkuh kembali makhluk baik hati tersebut.

Baekhyun mengunci tatapannya, luruh dalam hujan, untuk pertama kalinya ia mengaku, ia sangat merindukan..

Chanyeol.

"Aku juga _Midget_ , aku juga tidak membawa payung"

Baekhyun tak kuasa, nafasnya tercekat dipangkalnya, dan jantungnya kembali dengan pacuannya. Chanyeol membawanya dalam satu pelukan jas hujan. Semburat merah jambu merambat, menguasai dua pipinya. Darahnya berdesir merasakan jemari yang sibuk menautkan setiap bulatan kecil didepan tubuhnya. Tubuh hangat Chanyeol dibelakangnya menghantarkan sengatan aneh ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tapi.. dengan begini, kita masih bisa pulang. Sekarang berbaliklah!"

Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol membuat tiap solusi seakan tampak mudah jika dirinya adalah sebab utama. Dan Chanyeol hampir selalu punya itu. Membuat Baekhyun terbiasa untuk menitik beratkan kehendaknya pada raksasa itu.

Baekhyun membisu, sekeras apapun ia membenci, ia tetap membutuhkan makhluk itu.

"Hey _Midget_ , aku bilang berbaliklah!"

"Katakan-" Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, "Kenapa aku harus?" ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan jantungnya. Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol melebihi itu. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan segera menyerah untuk terjerumus lebih dalam.

"Keputusanmu jika matamu perih karena hujan. Kupikir hujan ini sedikit-"

Dalam beberapa pertimbangan, Chanyeol selalu memiliki alasan untuk membuat Baekhyun tampak lebih baik. Dan pada akhirnya, dirinyalah yang sekali lagi angkat tangan.

Namun, persis seperti apa yang disangka, jantungnya menciptakan refleks yang buruk. Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal pada tubuh Chanyeol jika saja raksasa itu tidak menahan pinggangnya.

 _Memalukan_..

Baekhyun berdehem, "Aku sudah melakukannya. Sekarang bagaimana kita akan berjalan?"

Sangat disangsikan. Mereka terdesak dalam satu jas hujan yang sempit dan polemik yang paling menjengkelkan adalah situasi yang menjebak mereka. Mereka saling menghadap dalam balutan _over coat_ tanpa celah. Wajar jika Baekhyun memperhitungkan cara yang tepat untuk mereka berjalan pulang tanpa basah kuyub.

"Kiri untuk langkah kaki kiri dan kanan untuk kaki kanan?" tukas Chanyeol sekenanya.

Sunyi bersama rintik hujan. Baekhyun sedang merefleksikan bagaimana mereka akan berjalan sementara mereka sedang berhadapan. Kiri untuk kaki kiri dan kanan untuk kaki kanan. Setidaknya, salah satu dari mereka harus melangkah berlawanan dan atau.. mundur. Mungkin itu berarti dirinya. Jadi, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah berlawanan dengan Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol kiri maka Baekhyun kanan, jika Chanyeol kanan maka kiri adalah Baekhyun, dan begitu seterusnya hingga mereka tiba dirumah. Gambaran yang terlalu enteng, ia hanya tidak ingin dianggap lamban oleh Chanyeol, secara pribadi.

"Dimengerti"

"Baiklah, kita mulai, kiri"

Satu langkah tanpa keberhasilan yang memuaskan, "Akh! Kau menginjak kakiku _Giant!_ "

 _Giant_. Baekhyun merasa dirinya telah lahir kembali. Sulit untuk sekedar menyuarakan sebutan itu, tapi nyatanya ia telah meneriakkannya. Dan lidahnya semakin tergugah untuk mengucapnya lagi, lagi dan lagi untuk seterusnya.

"Kenapa kau melangkah dengan kaki kanan? Aku jelas mengatakan kiri" Chanyeol selalu menjadi dirinya, dan Baekhyun akan berusaha untuk kali ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah kakinya, seluruh tangannya bertumpu pada pinggang Chanyeol. Wajahnya mengguratkan ekspresi kesakitan, meski itu sedikit berlebihan, "Kau tidak bilang itu hanya berlaku padaku, kupikir kau mengatakan itu untuk dirimu

sendiri"

Chanyeol menggulirkan maniknya tanpa minat, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu _Midget_ "

"Dan aku juga tidak selamban itu _Giant_ "

"Terserah. Sekarang kita coba lagi. **Dan ini hanya berlaku untukmu** " tekanan penuh untuk kalimat terkahirnya. Baekhyun sedikit -hanya sedikit- merinding dengan suara _husky_ Chanyeol.

Hanya karena enam senti meter untuk mendengar suara berat Chanyeol bukan berarti Baekhyun telah melupakan watak raksasa itu lantaran takut. Ia masih mengetahui Chanyeol dengan baik, meski tidak sesempurna Chanyeol yang mengerti dirinya. Jadi, Baekhyun tetap memiliki kebebasan.

"Tunggu! Kenapa mesti aku yang berjalan mundur? Kenapa tidak kau saja? Aku butuh keadilan karena aku adalah pihak yang sulit berjalan disini"

 _Aku baru saja menyuarakannya.._ Baekhyun agaknya sulit mempercayai keberanian dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menunduk, mencoba mengintimidasi tatapannya, "Mudah saja. Aku punya dua alasan. Pertama, jas hujan ini milikku jadi setiap keputusan ada padaku" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lantas menunduk segan, "Kedua, aku tidak yakin kau bisa melihat jalan sementara saat ini yang bisa kau lihat hanya daguku. Bagaimana? Ada sanggahan _Midget?_ "

"Kiri"

"Bagus"

Begitulah Chanyeol, dan begitulah Baekhyun, seharusnya. Bukan Baekhyun yang membenci Chanyeol, melainkan Baekhyun yang menjadi lebih baik karena Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggap dirinya telah menyesali sikap buruknya pada Chanyeol beberapa tahun terakhir. Perasaannya semakin bersalah saat Chanyeol sama sekali tidak pernah merubah tingkahnya akan dirinya.

Dan kenyataan yang paling menyentaknya adalah jantungnya yang berdetak liar pada Chanyeol. Pikirannya hampir selalu berkelit pada Chanyeol, benang merah, dan pria, lalu pria, benang merah, dan Chanyeol. Otak pintarnya seakan tidak mampu mengorek jawaban atas perkara pelik itu.

Baekhyun mungkin menyadari ia jatuh cinta, tapi semua hal buruk mengenai cinta seakan mengukungnya pada ironi. Seperti jatuh pada Park Chanyeol yang notabennya seseorang yang memiliki organ intim yang sama sepertinya.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang terus menggumam kiri dan kanan. Chanyeol tampan, sedangkan dirinya, meski cantik adalah kesan pertama yang terlontar untuknya. Namun, masih ada banyak hal yang harus dipertimbangkan untuk menyandingkannya dengan Chanyeol. Seperti gender dan sebangsanya. Korea tidak pernah menjamin untuk itu.

Menit berlalu saat telinganya berhenti mendengar perintah Chanyeol. Ia lantas berusaha menengok keadaan diantara tubuh tegap raksasa yang menghalangi pandangannya. Chanyeol benar, jika ia tidak akan berhasil menjadi petunjuk jalan.

Baekhyun pikir mereka sudah sampai, tapi yang dapat ia lihat justru pintu rumah Pak tua Angus yang selalu sepi. Oh, mereka berada dilapangan basket. Jarakanya mungkin hanya dua blok dari rumah mereka, tapi yang menjadi tanda tanya baru dikepalanya adalah.. Apa mereka baru saja melewati rumah mereka sendiri? Tapi kenapa?

Baekhyun jelas tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sementara Chanyeol, pria itu terus membimbingnya. Jadi, kemungkinan untuk melewatkan rumah mereka sangat kecil. Mustahil jika Chanyeol tiba-tiba melupakan huniannya bukan? Kecuali jika..

"Baekh.."

Bagi Baekhyun detik yang indah selalu terlewat begitu cepat, bahkan untuk merasakan dinginnya bibir Chanyeol yang mengecap bibirnya.

Pikirannya yang semula berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan. Kacau dan semakin kacau. Baekhyun bersumpah itu semacam ciuman.

Chanyeol kemudian berbisik didepan bibirnya, "Aku merindukan Pria tua Angus"

..Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerti ia jatuh cinta sekali. Tapi ia tidak pernah tahu kapan ia akan jatuh untuk kali kedua. Yang ia tahu hatinya akan berdesir nyaman, jantungnya akan terguncang gugup, kupu-kupu akan meletup-letup diperutnya, hingga seluruh tubuhnya akan menyerah dalam asanya. Sialnya, ia merasakannya akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun mencoba mengabaikannya, meski ia harus bergelut dengan serangan jantungnya disetiap sesi latihannya bersama Chanyeol. Hatinya bahkan telah mengaku bahwa Chanyeol adalah sebab utama dari semua perkara pelik yang bersarang dalam otaknya.

Baekhyun mungkin pernah mendapati dirinya seakan menyerah dengan basket, bukan karena bola kecil menyebalkan itu atau latihan yang terus menimba keringatnya, melainkan Chanyeol sendiri. Sayangnya, Baekhyun lebih menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan punya alasan yang lebih pantas untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol. Hingga untuk kesekian kalinya, ia kembali pada keputusannya untuk menyerah.

Kini yang Baekhyun inginkan hanya sesederhana saat ia bisa melewati setiap detiknya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja tingkah genit beberapa gadis labil disekolahnya, membuat Baekhyun ingin memiliki Chanyeol. Sendirian.

Baekhyun mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika Chanyeol tidak menggubris mereka. Tapi kenyataan yang berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasinya sekali lagi mendorong hasrat Baekhyun untuk membungkam dunia pria itu hanya padanya semakin besar saja.

Dihari terakhir latihannya, Baekhyun memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Chanyeol. Meski yang diucapkan Chanyeol hanyalah trik-trik membosankan untuk lolos audisi pemain cadangan besok, tapi Baekhyun masih bisa menikmatinya.

Ia memejamkan matanya, serentetan pemikiran konyol mulai bergelayut dalam benaknya. Baekhyun berharap ia masih bisa memilih satu diantaranya, barangkali ia harus mengungkapkan perasaanya. Atau sekedar tanpa sebuah jawaban payah.

"..kau tidak perlu gugup. Tetap kuasai emosimu dan fokuslah pada bola ditangannmu. Percayalah, basket tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin dan tubuhmu akan menuntunmu. Baiklah, kurasa aku selesai dengan ceramahku. Ada pertanyaan _Midget_?"

Baekhyun membenci saat dirinya berada dipuncak gengsinya. Tapi Baekhyun memiliki beberapa pemikiran yang rumit untuk kehidupannya tanpa Chanyeol setelah malam ini berlalu. Jelas mereka akan kembali pada sikap tak acuh mereka. Tak akan ada alasan untuk saling berbicara, tak akan ada alasan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan lebih utamanya, tak akan ada alasan untuk debaran jantungnya yang menyenangkan.

Baekhyun pikir ciumannya dengan Chanyeol minggu kemarin hampir menegaskan padanya, bahwa mungkin mereka terjebak pada benang merah yang sama.

"Apa.." Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang terfokus pada daftar latihannya, ia merasa raksasa itu semakin tampan saja, "Kau- punya orang yang kau suka?"

"Ada" Baekhyun terbungkam, tidak tahu harus mengguratkan ekspresi seperti apa.

Bahagiakah? Karena sahabatnya telah dewasa.

Mungkin kecewa? Karena orang yang disukainya telah punya orang yang disuka.

Atau marah? Karena ada seseorang yang merebut Chanyeolnya.

Apa sedih? Karena ia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk sekedar merengkuh Chanyeol kembali.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol. Teman masa kecilnya itu seolah menjelma menjadi orang nomor satu dihatinya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol lalu mengukungnya dalam tatapan kecewanya. Baekhyun tersentak, ia lantas menyadari ucapannya, "Maaf"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Chanyeol benar jika raksasa itu tidak pernah berbagi cerita padanya, karena faktanya Baekhyunlah pihak utama yang lebih dulu menjauhinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Apa dia cantik?"

"Bahkan.. sangat cantik"

Baekhyun tercekat, Chanyeol terlihat bahagia saat mengucapnya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak seperti dirinya.

Sangat cantik katanya?

Wanita yang sangat beruntung.

Iris beningnya kemudian luruh pada ujung sepatunya, "Aku menyukai senyumannya, matanya akan menyabit seperti bulan di atas sana. Pipi merah mudanya, hidungnya, tangan-tangan lentiknya. Juga.. bibirnya.." Baekhyun menekan bibir bawahnya dalam.

"Sungguh interpretasi dari kata manis" nafasnya tercekat.

"Beruntungnya.. aku pernah merasakannya meski satu kali" lidahnya kelu.

Baekhyun membisu, "Wanginya, sikapnya, kebiasaannya, semuanya. Aku suka semua yang ada padanya"

Baekhyun tertohok, Chanyeol tidak pernah menceritakan orang lain sebahagia itu. Chanyeol juga tidak pernah memuja orang lain selain dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Chanyeol harus segera mengetahui kebenaran perihal debarannya. Setidaknya ia harus segera mengungkapkannya. Sekali lagi, sekedar tanpa sebuah jawaban payah.

"Chanyeol.."

"Hm"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

Baekhyun terkejut, tapi ia berpikir suka yang mereka maksud berada dalam persepsi yang berbeda. Ia menengok Chanyeol disebelahnya, kemudian mempertegas ucapannya dengan irama yang sedikit meninggi, "Tidak! Aku benar-benar menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu"

Semakin tinggi, "Chanyeol~ Aku sungguh sungguh sungguh menyukaimu!"

"Aku juga sungguh sungguh sungguh menyukaimu, Baekhyun!"

Dan semakin tinggi, "Tapi aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang pria bukan sebagai seorang sahab-"

Chu~

Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sebagai pria, _Cantik_ "

Chu~

CHANYEOL KEMBALI MENGECUP BIBIRNYA.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Byun"

Baekhyun mengerjab, ia merasakan jantungnya meledak-ledak, pipinya merona dibawah bibir Chanyeol yang mendarat pada keningnya. Baekhyun pikir, ia membutuhkan frasa lebih dari bahagia untuk mendeskripsikan hatinya.

Hening lantas membungkan setiap kata diantara mereka. Nyanyian binatang malam yang bersahutan dibawah gelapnya langit menyelimuti kecanggungan nyaman dua anak Adam disana.

"Chanyeol.." Baekhyun berbisik memanggil yang hanya berbalas dengan sebuah gumaman _baritone_.

"Apa normal dua pria menjalin hubungan?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun terhenyak, "Tapi apa itu normal, dua manusia yang saling jatuh cinta?"

Baekhyun kemudian merasa senyumnya sangat bahagia, "Ya" ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chanyeol, "mereka berhak" lalu mengistirahatkan matanya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar bahagia.

"Kenapa sangat sulit untuk membuatmu mengakui takdirmu? Kau mengharuskanku meruntuhkan martabatku demi memohon pada gadis-gadis itu untuk menolakmu. Kau beruntung karena mereka tidak keberatan mengenai permintaan konyolku. Karena kalau iya, mereka mungkin akan mencabik-cab- Eh, apa aku salah bicara?"

Dialah Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Licik, menyebalkan, angkuh, dan juga.. tampan. Dialah _Giant,_ sahabat yang sangat dicintanya.

" _Giant_ , kau pria jelek menyebalkan!" ia berlari kecil meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih nyaman dengan dudukannya. Duniapun tahu ia tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan kekesalannya.

"Aku tahu kau akan berterima kasih"

Baekhyun kemudian berbalik, "Tidak akan!" lalu berjalan kembali.

"Ya"

Berbalik lagi, "Tidak!" lalu berjalan.

"Ya"

Dan lagi "Tidak!" lalu berjalan.

"Tidak"

Kemudian lagi, "Ya" lalu terbelalak untuk membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Pada akhirnya ia kembali berlari lantaran mendapatkan malu yang luar biasa, "AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK!"

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU BYUN!"

 _ **Aku mencintaimu Giant**_

 _._

 _._

 _ **A few years ago**_

" _Hey Young, you guys thought what was the boundary between being friends and_ _being lovers?"_

 _"Hey Giant, apa pak tua itu berbicara denganmu?"_

 _"Tidak. Kurasa denganmu Midget?"_

 _"Mungkin dengan kita"_

 _"Kau benar? WE DIDN'T KNOW, SIR!"_

 _"Well.. Perhaps you only found out once you've crossed it.." -Angus_

 _"Apa yang dia katakan?"_

 _"Dia menyuruh kita untuk saling mencintai"_

 _"Lakukan itu lain kali"_

 _"Ya. Lakukan itu lain kali"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **END**

.

.

.

Akhirnya kepublish juga. *sujudsyukur

Jadi reader-nim, Akai Ito itu artinya benang merah takdir. Pada tahu kan? Itu loh benang yang ada dijari kelingking yang warnanya merah tapi ga kelihatan. Jangan bingung, Ilaa juga ga tahu darimana sebutan benang merah itu sementara bentuknya aja ga bisa dilihat. *Apa ini/?

Sebenernya ini event kedua Ilaa di CIC. Well, itu tidak penting. Sejujurnya, memang tidak ada alasan tersendiri, hanya sekedar meramaikan, beberapa penilaian, dan perasaan tertantang. Suka sekali kalau ada yang ngasih pendapat tentang karya yang Ilaa buat. Kalau Ilaa publish sendiri mungkin yang ada hanya, banyak dorongan next chapt, beberapa pujian, dan sedikit kritikan dan saran. Tapi bukan berarti Ilaa mengharapkan banyak kritikan loh. Tidak seperti itu, okay!

Meskipun ini jauh dari kata bagus, setidaknya Ilaa murni membuatnya dengan imajinasi Ilaa. Kecuali ide **'benang merah yang tidak terikat dengan wanita'** , seperti disclaimer diatas, Ilaa hanya pinjam dari Eomma sekaligus Twin Ilaa, **JoannaLiu Aquamarine**. Lope lope yu dah :*

Ilaa harap kalian mengerti. Mungkin sedikit aneh/? dan kacau/? tapi Ilaa sudah berusaha. Maaf kalau hasilnya buruk. *bow Karena Ilaa juga masih belajar dan akan terus belajar.

 _So guys, mind to review?_


End file.
